contact
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: when matt is stuck in the hospital and demands that mello not touch him...


**A/N: This story is LAME..**

…

It was only just recently that Mello felt like he was going over the edge. Just yesterday the poor, 17 year old Matt got into a motorcycle accident that resulted in his beat up state. It wasn't bad thankfully. He only suffered from a few bruises and cuts, but they (according to Matt) hurt like hell. And so Matt had to stay in the hospital for about a week until he recovered enough from his wounds and until then, Matt ordered Mello not to touch him.

_Easier said than done… _

It has only been two days, but Mello felt like he was going to blow. Dammit, he'd be alright if he could get a little kiss at least once a day, but the bastard's lip was cut so he couldn't even do that without Matt complaining it burned. _Damn him… _The gamer was even lucky enough to get daily visits from Mello considering the conditions and when he asked why the blond only responded, "'Cause I have nothing else to do.."

Matt felt grateful however that he even went to see him and always put a smile on his face whenever he showed up.

The third day, Mello thought he'd lose it. He made the stupid mistake of arriving and _staying _while Matt was sleeping soundly. It was the midday so he had no idea why the hell he was sleeping, but forgot to consider that there really wasn't anything to do in a hospital all day. His games… well… he wasn't allowed to play (ruled by Mello) considering Mello had to give up something as well for his hospitalization. So Mello just sat there beside Matt's bed and watched the white sheets move up and down from the younger's slow breathing. He looked so extremely cute Mello had no idea how he was able to stand it for so long. The sun light poured down on the boy's features: making his hair glow until it seemed as if on fire and his skin sparkle as if he had skin like a women's. His lips, though defiled by a small cut, looked so rosy pale that it made them look so irresistible…

The blond twitched in his chair, trying to keep himself composed, to not give into temptation, but… it wasn't working. He stood up from his chair and leaned over the bed so their faces were inches apart. How could he deny such a lovely face that was just within his touching distance? He looked so young without his goggles, especially when he was sleeping. He always loved the face he made when they were making love, but hell, this one was close to being number one also. Mello let out an unsteady breath compared to Matt's small, calm ones. _He should have known I'd give into him. That if he let his guard down for a second… _

He wanted so much… but

"Dammit!" He couldn't break an agreement like that. It'd just show how weak he was. Mello sat up quickly and hit the boy across the cheek.

"**OW!!** What the fuckin'-!?" Matt put a cold hand over his burning cheek and looked over to see who the hell would-, "Mello!? What was that-"

"I'm here." Mello simply replied with a grunt.

The younger sighed, "I can see that…" He scratched his cheek lightly. _Well at least he didn't hit where I was hurt… _His frown quickly turned into a smile as he looked up at him further, his eyes fully on his best friend standing before him, "You came to see me again. I'm happy."

Mello swallowed _hard_. He looked so much like an angel with his warm smile lit up so brightly… "Y-yeah…" The older took the time to find his seat and sit down, exhaling loudly. "Sooo… how was today?"

"Boring… heh, as always…"

"I see… Oh!" Mello dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a giant chocolate bar, "Here."

"Thanks… though I'd much prefer my Nintendo DS than this…" Matt took it while Mello scowled at him.

_Ungrateful little… _

The red head unwrapped the paper and broke off a jagged piece, "Here."

"Bu-"

"We can share y'know."

Mello paused before taking the piece with a grunt, "Damn… I'd rather share it in _another _way…" He mumbled while Matt stared at him disgustedly.

"You sex-crazed sicko!"

"Wha-!? Don't say that so loud you idiot!" They stared at each other, "And I am not sex-crazed… I just… miss touching you 'kay?"

"Awe!" Matt replied sarcastically.

The blond puckered his lips as a light pink shade tinted his cheeks. "Whatever…"

The younger chuckled quietly before biting into his bit of chocolate.

"I guess… I'll see you tomorrow." Mello stood up to leave.

"Huh? Why?"

"_Why?_"

"Why are you leaving now? Can't you stay?"

_There really isn't really anything to talk about… _"You… want me to?"

Matt looked away awkwardly, "Um…" Mello smiled, heading for the door once more. "W-wait!"

"I'll be back. Calm down." Mello laughed at Matt's clinginess. The blond wondered out of the room, to the elevator and pushed the bottom for the ground floor.

…

The red head leaned back in his head, easily bored. _Damn… leaving me alone again… _He stared out the window. "I wonder…" He slowly crawled out of his bed and painfully wondered over to the window. He leaned against the sill and peered down. He looked for a golden orb and luckily he found one, digging into his car. "What's he doing?" He chuckled. Mello got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Matt laughed a little when the blond cussed at a car driver when he was almost ran over when he clearly knew it was his fault. Matt peered out the window even when Mello was out of his sight and even when the boy returned to his room.

"Oh," He shut the door, "so you can stand and stare out a window, but not even give me a little kiss?" Mello smirked as Matt slowly wondered back to his bed.

"I saw you outside. You make yourself so freakin' unlikable."

"Shut up!"

"What'd you go out there for?" The older pulled out a shaded case and handed it to the injured boy. "Hm?" He took it and opened it to reveal that it was a pair of new goggles.

"Your old pair was broken in the accident right?" Matt replied with a smile, pulling out the gear. It was silver with green-tented lenses.

"But why?"

"Bet you feel weird without a pair on, huh?" The younger nodded. "That's why."

"Since when have you been so nice?" Instead of a smart reply, Mello returned the comment with a punch to the arm. _Ow… _Mello took the goggles and raised his hands over the other's head. He watched as the gamer's eyes closed as he pulled them over his head. He messed with his hair, leaving bits covering the head gear partially.

While Matt let Mello do whatever he heard him for the first time after several minutes of silence, "Don't ever scare me like that again." He opened his eyes and gazed up at the blond worriedly. "It's such a pain watching you sit around here in the hospital…" He let one hand fall down to the cut on his lip, "and having your skin tarnished by unnecessary wounds."

"Please." Matt spat, "You give me enough of those each week…" They both stared at each other silently, "At least your features haven't been spoiled a bit." He smiled, staring at Mello's flawless face.

Mello scowled lightly before giving Matt a kiss. _Ouch… _"Mello. Please don't be like this. Not in a hospital…" The gamer licked his lips. Despite his reply Mello stared at him seductively, moving closer to him on the bed, "Mello. I mean it. I swear if you-"

"Just one more kiss. That's all."

Matt couldn't help, but given into the boy's pleading eyes. "That _better _be all." Their lips were brought together and only a moment after Mello already ruined the mood for Matt, letting a hand slip under his white shirt. The red head gasped, turning his head away to reveal his heated face, "Damn it Mello, you _just _said kissing…"

"Nothing more…" Mello breathed, bringing his arm around to support the injured boy. He held him close, kissing his neck playfully before bringing his lips back to claim Matt's. The younger moaned in response, feeling the blond's tongue trail over his fresh cut. The metallic flavor took from the enjoyment of the chocolate kiss, but it wasn't enough to make Mello stop. He never wanted to, always deprived of Matt when he got too much of him made him feel so irritated he wanted him so damn _much_…

"Mello…" Matt breathed, "Stop…" He turned his head, breaking off their heated kiss and surprisingly it was enough. Mello paused, staring down at him longingly. The red head continued to stare to another part of the room, "Not now 'kay?"

"I just wanted a kiss." Mello whined.

"But if I don't stop you now it'll be _way _more than just a _kiss_! What if a nurse came in here!?"

Mello only laughed, "Matt… just as self conscious as ever."

"So you're saying you wouldn't mind someone coming in while we do it?"

He smirked, "Not if it's you."

Matt glared at him, "You're such a liar. You wouldn't let me live it down!"

"Really?" Then why don't we test it then?" The blond replied smartly, leaning in for a kiss once again.

"Uh… let's not." Matt pushed him away as much as his weak arms could get and kept the position until Mello wondered off of him. He turned in his bed so he could hide his blushing face. "Damn you… you and your sexiness…"

Mello chuckled.

Matt looked up at the window to see that the sky was darkening. "I'm going to sleep. Visiting hours are almost over. You better not touch me or I swear I'll break those fingers."

Even while hearing a threat from him, Mello found the boy so cute. "Well take off your goggles first you idiot." The older leaned over the bed to remove his goggles while leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He placed them on the nightstand and started towards the door, "See ya, Matt." And he left, closing the door behind him.

Matt blushed furiously before hiding his head under the covers while hearing the faint sound of laughing outside.

**End**

**Haven't written a MattxMello death note story in a while. Seriously need to start writing again. I haven't really written a story since, what, late December? **

**Wrote this during my Drama and History periods. Which is awesome for me cause I'm never able to write a story that quick. Lol, enjoy.**

**P.S. I didn't edit this**


End file.
